Comprometidos
by Reiko Higurashi
Summary: Sus padres decidieron su destino cuando eran niños. En su tiempo, nada importo, de niños todo era mucho más simple. Pero han crecido y las cosas han cambiado, ellos han cambiado. Lo malo es que siguen comprometidos... ¿o es otro el problema?
1. Prólogo

**Comprometidos**

**Prólogo**

No podía creer si quiera que estuviera pensando en aquello, aquella propuesta tan despiadada y troglodita. Es que la idea era impensable, y sin embargo la idea le estaba dando vuelva sin secar por la cabeza. Podría resolver tantas cosas… pero no, es que no podía, simplemente no. Era injusto decidir el destino de sus hijas para su beneficio. Las cosas se podrían complicar, luego lo lamentaría. Además esos medios ya no se usaban. Sin embargo era mucho más efectiva que cualquier contrato escrito. Una unión de las familias sería algo que no se podría romper fácilmente, daría soluciones a muchos problemas y a muchos miedos.

Un compromiso entre un miembro de la familia Higurashi y uno de la familia Taisho, sólo eso. Parecía tan fácil… pero no era él quien lo iba a vivir. Tenía que tener presente que sus hijas serían las que pagarían el alto precio después. Pero a cambio de ese alto precio se salvarían de una posible banca roda o, peor, absorción por parte de los Taisho. Aunque la empresa daba presupuesto suficiente para mantener los empleados y las necesidades de la misma no producía suficientes beneficios para seguir invirtiendo e innovando. Además estaba la constante amenaza que representaban los Taisho con su gran y competente empresa. Sabía, estaba casi al cien por ciento seguro, que si Taisho veía cualquier fallo o indicio de que la economía de la empresa Shikon no era tan buena como aparentaba atacaría y absorbería la empresa. Y tenía medios y dinero para hacerlo, vaya que sí.

Pero un compromiso era demasiado pedir a cambio del bienestar de la empresa… pero, por otro lado, de la empresa Shikon dependían muchas personas, así que, en realidad, muchos se beneficiarían… excepto una de sus hijas.

Se levantó del escritorio dejando por fin esos pensamientos enloquecedores. Tal vez, después de unas buenas horas de sueños, una o dos de ellas tal vez de no sueño en particular, harían bien a su mente y en la mañana podría pensar con claridad sobre el asunto, con la mente fría. También, claro, podría tratarlo con su esposa, pero la verdad es que temía que si lo hacía se le cerrase definitivamente la posibilidad de aceptar aquel trato.

Cuando llegó a su habitación vio a su esposa despierta, terminándose de peinar el cabello. Era hermosa, con su piel clara y su cabello negro. Dios mío, cómo la amaba… y él la había elegido. No había sido ningún pacto, se recordó. Tuvo la elección de elegir a su gran amor, sería injusto no darle lo mismo a sus hijas.

Se acostó en la gran cama y miró sin ver los dorsales de esta. Por su mente pasaban una y otra vez la idea de aceptar y, justo después de esta, su conciencia le pegaba otro asalto al recordarle lo injusto que podría resultar ese trato para los que en verdad estarán implicados en ellos. Finalmente su mujer se acostó en la cama, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Naomi se recostó en él, como siempre, y le besó la barbilla amorosamente. Llevaban años juntos, ella era la mujer de su vida. Habían tenido dos hijas preciosas, una buena y feliz vida juntos. Y, claro, después de todo ese tiempo era ella la persona en el mundo que más lo conocía.

-¿Qué te pasa, amor? –le preguntó después de unos minutos.

Él la acomodó bien entre sus brazos y le beso los labios antes de contestar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo?

-Bueno, estás tenso y mucho más callado de lo normal –respondió en tono un poco pensativo-. Además no has comenzado a besarme apasionadamente y a decirme que necesitamos un niño en casa, dándome la charla con eso de que ya tenemos dos niñas y ningún niño.

-Ah, eso. Bueno, puedo hacerlo ahora.

Y comenzó con su tarea, pero, claro, no fue tan fácil despistar a Naomi.

-Ah, no, no, no. Ahora me dirás qué te pasa.

Finalmente le contó todo. No le podía ocultar nada a Naomi. Ella podía leer en sus ojos, saber por su voz todo lo que le sucedía. Le contó todo, desde la presentación del Inu Taisho en su oficina esa misma mañana hasta la situación de la empresa, aunque de lo último ella ya estuviese enterada. Al terminar Naomi se quedó pensativa y eso lo llevó a revelar sus opiniones sobre el tema.

-No voy a negar, cariño, que me he sentido muy tentado a decirle que sí, pero he pensado en nuestras niñas. Nosotros tuvimos a oportunidad de elegir y hemos sido y somos muy felices. No me gustaría quitarles esa oportunidad a ellas. Por otro lado, en cuando Taisho se dé cuenta de que esa apariencia de prosperidad que tenemos es sólo eso, apariencia, nos atacará. No lo ha hecho hasta ahora porque teme que tengamos suficiente poder para pararlo o, peor, para contrarrestar. Pero no lo tenemos y si seguimos así no tardará en describirlo –dijo, desahogando todo lo que tenía dentro.

Después de esto Naomi se sentó en la cama con mirada pensativa, mientras su mente pensaba en todas las posibles posibilidades. No podrían volver a hacer la empresa tan prospera como había sido alguna vez en tan poco tiempo y mucho menos con Taisho amenazando. Tampoco podrían dejar que Taisho se quedara con la empresa, que seguro es lo que haría porque era la Empresa Shikon la única que le hacía competencia. Por otro lado lo del compromiso…

-Yo lo veo bien, cariño.

Él, perplejo, la miró como si de repente le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Sí, un compromiso no es que esa tan malo. Mira, el tiempo pasará y al final seguro que ni habrá desenlace de todo esto. Pero mientras tanto nos sirve de mucho ¿no crees?

-Sí, pero… ¿y qué pasa si funciona?

-No tiene por qué. Taisho te dijo que tenía dos hijos, cada uno un par de años más grande que nuestras niñas ¿no? –él asintió-. Entonces sólo tienes que decirle que el compromiso sería mejor con Kagome, que como es más pequeña las cosas serán más naturales y esas cosas. Eso nos daría tiempo. Seguro que para cuando Kagome esté en edad de cumplir con el compromiso ya eso será agua pasada.

-Pero… no sé, Naomi, eso del compromiso nunca ha sido bueno.

-Pero es que no tenemos otra opción, cariño. ¿Qué harás sino? Taisho es una gran amenaza, como familia al menos será tratable.

-¿Qué pasaría, Naomi, si cuando llegué determinado tiempo Taisho exige boda? –preguntó no muy convencido todavía.

-Bueno… Taisho es un hombre apuesto, amor, supongo que sus hijos también lo serán. No sería ninguna carga para Kagome…

-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? –el disgustó hizo que el señor Higurashi se levantara de la cama y mirara a su esposa, en parte furioso y en parte sorprendido-. El matrimonio es algo muy serio. No podemos condicionar la vida de Kagome desde ahora.

-Cariño –dijo ella, con todo un tanto exigente-, es hora de que tomes una decisión. O es eso o decir adiós a Empresas Shikon.

Aquello era a lo que tanto había temido enfrentarse el señor Higurashi. Sabía que las cosas eran así, que tenía que elegir un mal u otro mal. En ese caso lo más razonable sería elegir el menor de los dos pero no sabía cuál de ellos lo era. Claro, a simple vista era mucho menor el que Kagome se comprometiera con uno de los herederos Taisho pero para cuando Kagome creciera seguro que no sería así. Ella no tenía capacidad de elección.

-¿Y si nunca nos lo perdona? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Naomi bajó de la cama, contenta de que su esposo al fin se diera cuenta de qué era lo mejor, lo más razonable. También estaba dolida por Kagome, su pobre niña, que no tendría elección, pero sabía que era lo mejor y que algún día Kagome lo entendería así. Además no es que se fuera algo tan grave. Con el tiempo seguro que tanto el hijo de Taisho como Kagome se opondrían a casarse y todo terminaría solucionándose. Pero de momento necesitaban salvar la empresa, esa era la prioridad.

-Lo hará, cariño –dijo, acercándose a su esposo y rodeándolo con los brazos-. Además no tiene que ser todo tan brusco. ¿Qué tal si propones a Taisho que los niños se vayan viendo un poco? Ahora no, claro, porque Kagome sólo tiene dos años, pero mas adelante sería bueno. Verse un día, hacerse a la idea. Creo que sería muy bueno para ellos eso. Hará que todo vaya con más naturalidad, ¿no te parece?

-Sí… y también está Rin, amor –dijo, iluminado de pronto-. Ella es más grande y bien que puede elegir…

-Comprenderás, cariño, que Kagome es la más indicada –dijo Sophia, volviendo a entablar ese modo de hablar tranquilo y convencedor para hacer entrar en razón a su esposo-. Es más pequeña por lo que se podrá hacer a la idea con más rapidez y será algo natural para ella en el futuro. Rin, mi quería niña, ya está más grande. Tiene once años, en tres meces cumple doce. Ya se le ha dado una vida normal, libre de ataduras de ningún tipo, es cruel ahora quitársela.

-Pero es injusto…

-Sí, pero una de ellas tiene que ser. Hay que ser lógicos –dijo Naomi.

Continuaron así buena parte de la noche, discutiendo entre si deberían o no. Higurashi no estaba muy de acuerdo pero Sophia siempre insistía en que era lo mejor y, al final, se dejó convencer. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones, se dijo.

Al día siguiente cuando Taisho fue a hablar con él le dio la respuesta positiva. Todo se hizo con naturalidad, aun cuando los compromisos eran algo muy antiguo que usualmente se usaba para unir grandes familias. En cuando le hizo ese cometario Taisho él respondió que era justo lo que se estaba haciendo y que si antes funcionaba ahora también lo haría. Higurashi no quiso aclarar el hecho de que en realidad ellos no sabía si funcionaba de verdad para la pareja y no sólo para la familia y tampoco quiso añadir que si ya no se usaba ese medio tan frívolo de unir personas era por algún motivo. Se mantuvo callado porque recordó que en realidad a quien más le convenía aquel trato era a él mismo.

Así que, a partir de ese momento, Kagome estuvo prometida.

**¡Hola!**

Vaya pues, he empezado a escribir un fic. Hace mucho tiempo (¡ufff, casi dos años!) que dejé de escribir fic's. Nunca los continuaba, se me acaban las ideas o tardaba una eternidad en continuarlo. Eso siempre me frustraba y al final me dije a mí misma que lo mejor sería escribir siempre cosas cortas, one-shot o two-shot. Pero heme aquí después de tanto tiempo haciendo de nuevo el intento con este fanfic.

Aunque no quiera escribir fic siempre se me ocurren muchas ideas y pues esta es una de ellas. Se me ocurrió viendo una novela, Floricienta se llama. Es una novela argentina que en realidad ya he visto, hace más de un año, pero que por casualidad la vi por ahí y decidí volver a verla. Una lástima que la den tan tarde (a las dos de la mañana, pero al menos la dan dos horas seguida!). Pero en fin, que fantaseando con Franco (mi gran y primer amor platónico… ¡sí, el de Rebelde Way!) se me ocurrió esta idea y me dije a mí misma ¿por qué no hacer un fic?

Pero este fic será diferente; sólo por "seguridad" lo publicaré (si es que lo publico) después de que tenga al menos los tres primeros capítulos, sin contar este que es el prólogo. Es que he visto por ahí esos fic largos que al final terminan teniendo muchos comentarios y de los que una se siente orgullosa que me he animado.

En fin, después de esta muy larga e innecesaria charla me despido. Espero que dejéis un comentario, aunque sólo sea por caridad, porque aunque los escritores no necesitemos comentarios eso ánima, y mucho.

Así que, si os gusta…

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro

**Estamos comprometidos**

**Capítulo 2: Primer Encuentro.**

Decidido todo como estaba, no había mucho de que hablar. El compromiso era oficial, Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi estaban prometidos en matrimonio que se ejecutaría después de los dieciocho años. El contrato estaba por escrito. Constaba en él que la unión entre las dos empresas, la Shaikon y la Taisho, sería valía sólo si el compromiso también lo era.

Los implicados en este caso poco pudieron objetar, tanto porque la decisión ya estaba tomada como por su edad. Los padres de estos, por otro lado, estaban felices, sintiéndose seguros con el trato realizado.

Tal y como había propuesto la señora Higurashi, los niños se verían al menos una vez cada año a partir de los cuatro para que se pudieran familiarizar el uno con el otro. Era esa la manera más humana de hacer las cosas. No pueden casarse siento desconocidos, había dicho la señora Taisho y, claro, el señor Taisho había accedido inmediatamente a la más bien orden de tu hermosa y amada esposa.

Después de que aquello quedó decidido todo fluyó con relativa calma. El señor Hisurashi no tenía que preocuparse demasiado por la amenaza que era Taisho Corpotation y se dedicó planamente a trabajar en la mejora de su empresa, todo ello dando la apariencia de prosperidad que necesitaban. Trabajó duro día y noche pero dos años después sus esfuerzos dieron el determinado fruto. Si bien la empresa todavía no tenía las ganancias que tuvo cuando su padre vivía, ahora al menos se podía cumplir con los gatos que la empresa llevaba, invertir en nuevos productos, hacer innovaciones al negocio y además sacar su debido beneficio personal. Todo ello a un precio relativamente corto, pensaba Higurashi.

Pero, justo cuando las cosas iban mejor, cuando todo estaba en calma, cuando volvía a vivir una vida sin demasiadas preocupaciones, llegó aquella carta de los Taisho. Estaba Dirigida a Naomi pero Higurashi sintió que se le caía el alma al sueño cuando la vio.

Era un tarde preciosa, calida pero sin hacer demasiado calor. Estaban en el bello jardín de la casa, al cual Naomi la dedicaba al menos dos horas diarias, todo eso durante un año entero. Como fruto de sus esfuerzos había en el jardín una gran diversidad de flores, donde sobresalían siempre las bellas y muy cuidadas rodas rojas y blancas que estaban por todos lados. El jardín, mucho más grande que lo que fue en un principio, tenía incluso escondites para amantes, que había puesto Naomi estratégicamente para cuando organizase grandes fiestas, como ella misma había dicho. Había pequeños senderos entre las rodas para caminar libremente y asientos estratégicamente colocados para disfrutar del calor y el aroma de las flores. Aquel precioso jardín había salido en más de una revista de jardinería, y siempre como portada. Era uno de los orgullos de la señora Higurashi.

Estaban ellos en un pequeño lugar rodeado de flores pero con espació suficiente para que las niñas jugasen él y para tener un pequeño comedor para el té. Rin, como siempre, aborrecía aquellas reuniones familiares que había cuando estaban en casa por lo que siempre elegía a subirse a un árbol de cerezos que allí había a escuchar música o hablar por teléfono con sus amigas sin ser escuchada. Kagome, por otra parte, le encantaba aquel pequeño escondite entre las flores donde siempre lo pasaba con sus papitos y su hermanita. Se ponía a jugar con una pelota gigante que le llegaba más arriba de la cintura y con su perro, Buyo, que era incluso más grande que ella.

El señor y la señora Higurashi charlaban animadamente, más que nada el señor Higurashi escuchando a Naomi relatarla sobre las ideas que tenía para el jardín y debatirse entre si debía hacerlas o no, en si no estaría arruinando la perfección. Hisurashi decía siempre lo que ella quería escuchar, apoyándola cuando era necesario, diciendo palabras de aliento según lo creyese conveniente. Mientras pensaba, como siempre, en las cosas que tenía que decirle a su secretaria, en las juntas que tenía para el día siguiente, en ver las ideas que había para el nuevo comercial que tenían que hacer para la última gala de joyas de la compañía. Entonces llegó Sarah, la ama de llaves, con la correspondencia.

Siempre le leían allí porque era uno de los pocos lugares en los que estaban tranquilos y además eran en esas horas donde no tenían nada de hacer, por lo que hacían esas cosas para las que nunca había tiempo, como leer el correo.

Como siempre Naomi tenía mucha correspondencia, usualmente de amas de casa que le pedían consejos para sus jardines, que le rogaban que le dijese cuál era su secreto. Sophia siempre respondía animadamente, dándole este y aquel consejo pero sin revelar todo lo que lo que había llevado a su jardín a ser portada de numerosas revistas de jardinería. Higurashi, por otra parte, tenía poca correspondencia. Las cuentas del banco eran tratadas por su contador, los gatos de la casa por Naomi y el ama de llaves, por lo que él sólo recibía invitaciones a clubes, una ocasional invitación a jugar gols con un socio y cosas así.

Se puso a hojear su poca correspondencia cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un nombre en la correspondencia de su esposa que le llamó profundamente la atención: Taisho. En segura se puso alertar. Era muy raro que Taisho le enviase una carta, cualquiera, a la casa. Si tenía algo que hacer llamaba o le pedía a su secretaria que se pusiera en contacto con la de él. Como mucho se presentaba en su oficinal, y eso era cuando las cosas eran de mayor importancia. Pero enviar una carta a su casa era algo muy fuera de lo común.

-Cariño, mira la carta de Taisho.

Naomi, extrañada, buscó en su correspondencia y dio con la carta que tanto había llamado la atención a su esposo. Era de la señora Taisho por lo que procedió a abrirla rápidamente. La leyó en un momento y luego miró a su esposo.

-¿Qué dice? –Le preguntó y ella notó que unas gotitas de sudor transpiraban su frente-Léemela.

En seguida Naomi comenzó a leer, comenzando a preocuparse tanto como su esposo:

_Quería Naomi:_

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué tal? Espero que estés muy bien, claro. Yo también lo estoy, por si te lo preguntas._

_Ah, querida, vi tu jardín en una de mis revistas favoritas y está fabuloso. Me inspiraste a dedicarle más tiempo al mío. Sino mal recuerdo ganaste un premio ¿no? Muchas felicidades. Espero que algún vengas a mi casa a echarle una ojeadita el mío._

_Pero bueno, dejando a un lado el tema de tu jardín seguro que te preguntarás por qué te he escrito. Ya vez que han pasado dos años desde el compromiso de nuestros hijos. Supongo que tu querida Kagome tendrá ahora cuatro años. Creo, querida Naomi, que es el momento de que nuestros niños se conozcan. Inuyasha ya tiene seis (¡como pasa el tiempo!) y me parece que ya es edad suficiente para ambos._

_Espero tu respuesta, querida, para acordar algún día y lugar oportuno para ambas. Yo he pensado en tu fabuloso jardín, y así de paso también lo veo, o en algún parque bonito de estos que hay._

_Con amor,_

_Izayoi._

El corazón del señor Higurashi se fue tranquilizando poco a poco. Claro, eso había sido parte del compromiso, que los chicos se viesen de vez en cuando. Nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque se sentía un poco inquieto. Si eso seguía su curso daba a entender que el compromiso también y no era lo que él y Sophia habían pensando, que con el tiempo todo caería por sí sólo.

-Bueno, querido –dijo Naomi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-, esto no es nada que no podamos controlar. Sé que te preocupa pero con el tiempo todo saldrá como lo hemos pensado. Ahora, sobre el lugar, ¿tú que piensas?

Dejo que su mujer hablase mientras él intentaba alivianar su cargo de conciencia. Con el tiempo todo quedará en el olvido, se dijo. Además los niños estaban pequeños, aquellos no cambiaría en nada su crecimiento. Y fue por una buena causa, sobre todo eso. En el futuro Kagome se lo agradecería, ya que gracias a eso vivía ahora con lujos y una vida muy agradable.

-Yo pienso que sería mejor aquí, en el jardín, como dijo Izayoi –escuchó que decía Naomi-. ¡Así podré mostrarle todo el jardín! Seguro que le…

Finalmente suspiró y se tranquilizó. Había comprometido a su hija de cuatro años en matrimonio, tampoco es que fuera el fin del mundo.

---

Finalmente llegó el día. Naomi preparó todo para que nadie saliese mal. Cada minucioso detalle estaba controlado perfectamente; color de la vajilla, tipo de vajilla, hora del té, tipo de té, número de galletas, tipo de galletas… toda y cada una de las cosas controlada perfectamente.

Cuando, al fin, llegaron Inuyasha e Izayoi, Naomi estaba tan nerviosa que pensaba que le daría un ataque de un momento a otro. Izayoi, por otra parte, esta alegre y amigable.

-¡Naomi! –Dijo Izayoi cuando ella e Inuyahsa estuvieron ya en el recibidor-. Qué bien te veo, mujer –se acercó a Naomi y le dio un beso en cada mejilla-. Tienes que contarme todo… ¡seremos algún día familia!

Y desde ese momento comenzó a parlotear tranquila y alegremente de todo. De vez en cuando le dedicaba un halago por su casa o la distribución y buena organización de esta pero, en general, no pareció muy impresionada por todo el esfuerzo que Naomi había puesto en ello. Cuando, finalmente llegaron al jardín, Izayoi pareció iluminarse con tanta belleza. Se paseó por todos lados elogiando a Naomi por esto y aquello. Sólo en ese entonces Sakuya complemente complacida. Por fin sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos; Izayoi no creería que la familia Taisho fuese más que la Higurashi.

Al sentir que, finalmente, había pasado el examen, dirigió la mirada a Inuyasha. El niño era increíblemente lindo, con unos grandes ojos dorados y un curioso pelo plateado y alborotado. Llevaba una camisa que siempre estaba acomodándose, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a usarla y unos largos pantalones azules. Parecía incomodo y aburrido y seguía a su madre sólo cuando esta la mirada con aquellos ojos. A Naomi le pareció adorable.

Una vez hubo terminada la inspección del jardín, Izayoi se volvió hacía Naomi.

-Oh, querida, todo está exquisito. Espero que al menos me reveles uno de tus secretos –Naomi sólo sonrió-. ¿Y Kagome? No la he visto desde que llegamos, ahora que lo pienso…

Entonces, y sólo entonces, Naomi recordó a su hija. ¡Por Dios, Kagome! Ya debería estar ahí. Llamó a Marta, su eficiente ama de llaves alemana y le pidió que llamase a Kagome inmediatamente. Izayoi y ella se sentaron en la mesa del jardín y unos minutos después Kagome hizo su aparición. Iba, radiante, especialmente linda, tal y como Sakuya le había dicho a la niñera.

Llevaba un lindo vestido azul oscuro que parecía resplandecer en sus grandes ojos castaños. Tenía el pelo cogido en dos coletas que caía luego rizadas en sus hombros, brillando en todo su esplendor. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, lo que le daba un toque más inocente incluso y no mirada directamente a Izayoi ni a Inuyasha. Naomi, por primera vez, se sintió de verdad orgullosa de su hija.

-Ven, cariño –dijo en tono amable y maternal-. Acércate y saluda a Isayoi e Inuyasha.

Kagome, siempre obediente, hizo una reverencia a Izayoi y miró a Inuyasha, indecisa de cómo debía saludarlo. Finalmente, al no recibir ninguna indicación de su madre, hizo un tímido saludo con la mano.

Isayoi, contenta de ver qué linda estaba creciendo Kagome, prestó inmediatamente atención a ella.

-Oh, pero mira que linda y grande estás, Kagome. Ven, querida, siéntate al lado de Inuyasha.

Lentamente Kagome lo hizo. Inuyasha intentó mirarla lo menos posible pero la chica le llamaba la atención. Era tan fea como las otras pero parecía que le gustaba tan poco como a él estar allí. Como siempre, su madre empezó a hablar y hablar sin parar y él dejó de prestarle atención al poco tiempo. Ya cuando su madre quisiese que él hablase lo llamaría por su nombre.

Sus ojos, sin él quedarlo volvían a mirar una y otra vez a la niña que estaba a su lado. Su madre decía que ella era su novia y tenía que tratarla bien. A él no le gustaba tener novia, en realidad, no le gustaban las chicas, pero ella era una buena chica para ser novia. Cuando se daba cuenta de que él la miraba los dos miraban a otra parte. Sí, no era mala novia y hasta olía bien…

Kagome, por su parte, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Su mamá había dicho que sea buena con Izayoi y con Inuyasha. Pero ella no le decía nada, sólo Izayoi le hablaba y, cuando le preguntaba algo, su madre le dirigía una mirada rara, haciendo que ella se pusiese nerviosa y tartamudease al responderle a Izayoi. Además, Inuyasha estaba a su lado. Rin le había dicho que Inuyasha era su novio y que algún día se casarían y, como ella no conocía a Inuyasha, había tenido miedo de él. ¿Sería un niño con le salían mocos de la nariz? ¿Le pegaría como hacían otros niños? Pero Inuyasha no era así. En realidad, era… lindo. La miraba mucho, sí, pero a ella le gustaba. Y olía bien…

De repente sintió que Inuyasha tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa. Kagome se sonrojó más pero sujetó también la mano de Inuyasha.

----

¡Finalmente he terminado este capítulo!

Lo primero que tengo que decir es que en verdad lo siento, mucho, muchísimo… ¡no quise haber tardado tanto! Lo dije en el primer capítulo; no soy buena para los fic's. Pero bueno, al menos lo he continuado.

No, si se preguntan, no hice el segundo y el tercer capítulo antes de publicar el primero. Ufff, es que no aguantaba. Me encanta ver lo que escribo publicado y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, también me encantan los comentarios.

Otra cosa que tengo para decir es que este capítulo me ha costado mucho en cuanto a la narración. Soy aceptable (digamos…) escribiendo drabble's y one-shot's (en fin, cosas cortas) pero la narración de los fanfic se me da muy mal. No sé por qué. Tal vez porque van a ser más largos y asdf, pero bueno […]. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en que la narración de este no se viese forzada ni nada por el estilo… ¡espero que haya quedado bien!

Con todo, me gusta el capítulo. Aquí entre nos, la narración del primer encuentro de Inuyasha y Kagome me la pensé mucho… ¡es que quería que quedase perfecta! Después de todo es un recuerdo que nunca olvidarán… ¿verdad?

Otra cosa que quería decir es que perdón si se me ha escapado, por el nombre de Naomi el de Sakuya, Geisha o Sophia. Es que al principio no sabía cuál era el nombre de la madre de Kagome así que le puse Sophia, luego dije que no, que uno japonés y le puse Sakuya y finalmente investigué y me di cuenta que se llama Naomi… xD. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no es info segura…

Y claro, como nunca puedo hacer un comentario corto y soy tan indecisa tengo que decir que, a parte del cambio de nombre de la mamá de Kagome, también hice otro cambio… Kikyo, que había puesto como hermana de Kagome, la he cambiado. _Ahora su hermana será Rin_… es que quiero a Kikyo para otro personaje donde encajaría mejor… U.U

Finalmente quiero agradecer muy especialmente a todas las personas que han leído pero, sobre todo, a los que han comentado… ¡vuestros comentarios me ayudan mucho a seguir!

Muchas gracias a:

Cute-Misaki, arayami, Hakudoshi!, XiO, ryomahellsing , Paulaa :D !.

¡En serio muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me habéis ayudado mucho… :D

Espero que os haya gustado la conti y que dejéis vuestro huellita!

Prometo traer la conti mucho más pronto la próxima vez.


End file.
